


#nulisrandom2015 #1juni

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Rain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin yang terjebak hujan sedang menunggu dijemput orang tuanya saat Sasuke datang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berkenalan di tengah hujan yang membasahi bumi rintik-rintik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#nulisrandom2015 #1juni

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi.

Hari ini hujan turun rintik-rintik. Tidak terlalu deras, namun juga tidak bisa disebut gerimis. Jam tiga sore tadi hujan turun agak deras dibanding kemarin. Gadis itu tak mengira kalau hari ini akan turun hujan juga, dia pikir setelah kemarin hari ini hanya akan mendung, tidak sampai hujan.

Namun sayang deduksinya salah.

Sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia terjebak di _shelter_ bus yang berjarak seratus meter dari gerbang sekolahnya. Baju seragam musim gugurnya memang agak basah, tak setidaknya dia tidak terlalu kedinginan. Dia duduk sendirian di sana, hampir semua murid sudah pulang. Karin bukannya tidak mau naik bus, hanya saja dia selalu mual ketika naik kendaraan umum—pengecualian untuk pesawat dan _subway_.

Jadi sama seperti yang dulu-dulu, dia selalu menunggu ibunya—Sara—untuk menjemputnya di sekolah. Katakanlah dia kekanakan, namun dia memang tidak bisa menoleransi rasa mualnya itu.

Karin bosan. Sekolahnya bubar jam tiga sore, namun sampai satu jam kemudian ibunya belum juga menjemputnya. Dia cukup heran. Sudah berulang kali dia cek ponselnya, _e-mail_ -nya terkirim, _chat_ -nya juga sudah dibaca. Lalu ke mana ibunya? Apa masih sibuk melayani pelanggan di butik? Apa jangan-jangan ibunya itu justru menyuruh ayahnya yang datang? Gila, yang benar saja. Nagato baru pulang jam lima sore, itu pun jarak dari kantor ke sekolahnya memakan waktu satu jam.

Mungkin dia terlahir dengan sindrom Tuan Putri—dia pernah berpikir begitu. Dia tidak suka ikan, katanya bau. Makan udang sedikit langsung alergi. Tidur lebih dari tengah malam besoknya sakit. Berenang satu jam penuh di kolam renang langsung flu. Ada yang salah dengan antibodinya, dokter keluarganya yang mengatakannya.

Untungnya jantungnya tidak terlalu bermasalah. Dia masih boleh untuk bermain permainan yang memacu adrenalin—setidaknya tidak berlebihan, hujan-hujanan pun tidak apa-apa—asal tidak lebih dari setengah jam. Lagipula dia sendiri mana mau hujan-hujanan lama, orang normal pun pasti akan sakit.

Ah iya, dia juga tidak boleh telat makan. Telat sedikit langsung maag.

Dasar menyebalkan, Karin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat cukup mengagetkannya dan membuatnya menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruan duduk di sampingnya, berjarak sekitar lima jengkal. Dia memakai _headphone wireless_ keluaran terbaru sembari melihat arloji di tangan kirinya gusar.

Gadis berambut merah terang itu diam-diam tersenyum. Dia baru saja duduk bersebelahan dengan salah satu anak populer di sekolahnya; Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun dia tidak terlalu peduli, mau artis yang duduk di sebelahnya pun dia akan biasa saja.

Ibunya bilang, obsesi yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah menyukai satu aktor atau penyanyi pun di hidupnya. Paling hanya sebatas karyanya saja—selebriti saja seperti itu, apalagi Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya murid sama sepertinya?

“Orang tuamu belum menjemputmu?” sahut sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Agak terkejut Karin mendengarnya.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. “Iya,” jawabnya pelan—sedikit berpikir apa kebiasaannya ini memang terkenal satu sekolah sampai-sampai Uchiha Sasuke pun mengetahuinya? Mereka bahkan tidak satu kelas.

“Kau sendiri?”

“Aku menunggu kakakku.”

Seketika itu juga kening sang gadis berkerut. Melihat tingkah Uchiha Sasuke di sekolah, pemuda itu lebih tampak seperti anak tunggal. Memang sih pemuda itu pendiam, tapi kadang dia bisa seenaknya. Sikapnya juga dingin dan selalu berbicara ketus.

Makanya Karin berpikir dia itu anak tunggal, tak pernah dia sangka bahwa Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai kakak.

“Aaa, kupikir kau anak tunggal.” Karin meliriknya, pemuda itu sedang melepas _headphone_ yang dia pakai.

“Banyak yang bilang aku anak tunggal—ya aku mengerti itu. Aku anak bungsu, anak kedua.” Agak takjub sebenarnya. Setahunya Uchiha Sasuke orang yang jarang berbicara panjang.

Tidak, dari awal dia memang merasa aneh. Mereka belum berkenalan, tapi pemuda itu berani mengajaknya mengobrol seperti ini.

Sedikit ... merasa spesial.

“Kakakmu ... aku penasaran,” Karin tersenyum geli, tanpa sadar ingatannya melayang menuju guru privatnya yang sama-sama memiliki marga ‘Uchiha’. Guru privatnya masih muda, umurnya hanya berbeda tiga tahun dengannya. Tampan dan baik hati—tipe ideal Uzumaki Karin.

Alisnya bertaut tatkala melihat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum samar—yang sayangnya justru lebih terlihat sebagai seringaian. “Uchiha Itachi, guru privatmu. Dia kakakku kalau kau ingin tahu.”

“Wow,” gadis itu merespon refleks. Dia tertawa kecil; tidak menyangka.

“Sebenarnya aku penasaran. Kalian itu dari orang berada, kenapa kakakmu sampai harus menjadi guru privat? Maksudku ...,” ya, dia memang penasaran, “kakakmu pasti mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Dan lihat _headphone_ yang kau pakai, itu keluaran terbaru.”

“Kakakku memang senang mengajari orang—ya seperti guru begitu. Dan soal benda ini ... ini hadiah dari pamanku. Hadiah ulang tahun. Keluarga kami hanya sebuah keluarga biasa, tidak sekaya dirimu, Nona Uzumaki,” pemuda itu tersenyum tipis dan menggeser mendekat. Dia memasangkan _headphone_ tersebut pada sang gadis dan mengetuk bagian luar benda tersebut. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah lagu terdengar di telinga gadis berkacamata itu.

Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat MP3-nya. Dia menunjukkan layar benda tersebut pada sang gadis. “Lagu klasik kesukaanku. Cocok didengar saat hujan turun. Kau tampak kebosanan.”

Gadis itu tersenyum geli. “Aku kurang suka lagu klasik. Mereka semua membuatku mengantuk dan yah ... aku cukup bosan menunggu.”

Satu ketukan pun mendarat dan lagu tersebut berhenti berputar. Karin menoleh heran. “Kenapa?”

“Bisa bahaya kalau Tuan Putri sepertimu tertidur di halte bus lalu diculik oleh orang asing. Orang tuamu akan kerepotan mencarimu, belum lagi harus menyerahkan uang tebusan,” canda sang pemuda.

“Yang benar saja,” kali ini gadis itu tertawa. Dia menatap wajah yang ternyata lumayan tampan itu. Persepsinya salah. Dia pikir Uchiha Sasuke itu orang yang membosankan, rupanya tidak juga. Dia cukup menyenangkan.

“Kapan kakakmu datang?” tanya Karin penasaran.

“Entahlah. Seharusnya lima belas menit lagi dia sudah di sini. Kau sendiri?”

“Aku?” Karin spontan menoleh saat sebuah deru mobil yang dia dengar terdengar dari kejauhan. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik. “Kupikir itu ibuku—atau ayahku.”

Tak lama kemudian, mobil itu pun berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka berdua. Kaca mobil bagian kiri diturunkan dan tampak seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang senada dengan gadis Uzumaki itu menyembulkan kepalanya keluar. “Karin, cepat masuk.”

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu pun berdiri dan tersenyum kecil pada Uchiha Sasuke. “Terima kasih telah membuat lima belas menitku tidak membosankan. Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Karin.”

“Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di sekolah ini, Nona. Salam kenal, aku Uchiha Sasuke.” Bibir gadis itu mengerucut mendengarnya. Dasar pemuda itu.

“Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di sekolah ini, Tuan,” Karin membalikkan ucapan sang pemuda. Dia bisa lihat kalau pemuda itu menahan tawanya.

“Hati-hati, Teman Baru.” Karin baru saja berbalik saat mendapat sapaan itu. Dia melangkah keluar dari tempat kecil yang berhasil menaunginya dari hujan sebelum akhirnya masuk ke mobil. Kaca belakangnya dia turunkan hampir habis. “Kau juga hati-hati, Teman Baru. Seragammu basah, kuharap Itachi- _san_ cepat menjemputmu.”

“Oke,” balas pemuda itu sembari mengangkat tangannya dan melambai singkat.

Karin menaikkan kacanya. Dia tersenyum senang. “Dia adik dari Itachi- _san_ ,” jelasnya tanpa diminta.

“Aaa, benarkah? Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka mirip juga ya,” Sara menatap Uchiha Sasuke dari balik kaca yang penuh dengan butiran air hujan. Nagato yang berada di samping kanannya pun ikut melihat orang yang bersangkutan. Ayah Uzumaki Karin itu tersenyum tipis. “Temanmu?”

“Kami baru saja berkenalan. Ayah, ayo cepat pulang. Aku mulai kedinginan—dan tunggu, kenapa ayah ikut menjemputku?”

Nagato melirik dari spion tengah. “Tidak apa-apa, pekerjaan ayah memang sudah selesai. Kasihan kalau ibumu yang harus menjemputmu sendirian. Sekali-sekali boleh dong ayah juga ikut.”

“Oh, begitu,” mobil sedan itu pun mulai melaju.

Sekali lagi Karin menoleh. Dia menatap _shelter_ bus yang mulai terlihat kecil sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Hatinya senang. _List_ pertemanannya kini bertambah. Satu orang populer di sekolahnya berhasil menjadi temannya.

_Uchiha Sasuke, kalau tidak salah dia kelas 2-2. Kupikir aku akan mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol lagi besok._

Kedua sudut bibir gadis itu naik. Dirinya sungguh tak sabar menanti hari esok datang.

**Owari**


End file.
